The Perils of Sue Cartwright
by Little Zee
Summary: what trouble could a cartwright sister get up to? first in the series.


**Bonanza**

**The Perils of Sue Cartwright**

**Adam – 27, Hoss – 21, Little Joe – 15, Sue – 10 **

"SUE!"

The name rang out across the ponderosa. A little girl's head looked up at the sound, scrambling up a tree she hoped to hide for a while.

"Where are you?" The voice got closer, "come on out you little weasel" the 15 year old boy hadn't looked up yet. "You're in so much trouble when you get back; just wait till I tell pa, his going to have your hind."

`That's why I'm hiding` the girl thought.

"If you come out I won't tell pa"

`Ah! change of tactic sneaky brother`

The boy suddenly looks up "come down form up there."

"No way brother"

The boy starts climbing; the girl goes to climb higher but slips. The boy catches her before she hits the ground. With his hand firmly holding her collar, he drags her back to the house.

"Oh Joe please don't tell pa, please I'll do your chores for a week."

"And how am I going to explain my now green hair?"

"You could say you've been in the fields for too long"

"Nice try Sue but you're cleaning up this mess yourself"

That night at dinner Little Joe kept on giving Sue evil looks.

"So Joe how did your hair get green?" asked pa

"I think Sue could tell you better pa"

Sue gives Joe an evil glare

"Sue!"

"He's been out in the fields too long" Sue claimed in hope

Her pa and brothers gave her a warning look

`It was worth a shot` she thought `count on my brothers not to get me out of trouble.`

Sighing Sue explains "it was a prank I put a bucket of paint on top of the door"

"That's going to take a long time to wash out of my hair" an annoyed Joe stabbed

"I'm sorry Joe I guess I didn't water it down enough"

"You did that on purpose"

"Joe!" pa said firmly "now if you've finished your dinner you two can go to your rooms I will be up shortly to talk"

Sue and Joe got up. As they walk up the stairs Joe hisses "it's your fault"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Stop arguing!" Came the stern voice

"Sorry pa"

They go to their rooms and close their doors.

`Hope Joe's not too mad at me` as Sue picked up her mum's picture, tracing the outline with her finger. `Where are you mum? Why did you go away? When are you coming back?` lost in thought she didn't hear her pa come in.

"She does look pretty"

Sue jumps "what do you know about her?"

"I told you Sue you were just left on our doorstep with a note and that picture. I never saw her I'm afraid"

Sue look at the picture again "it's just a drawing, no colour just pen and paper" putting the picture down Ben gets back to what he came up for.

"Sue why did you dye your brother's hair"

"Well they're always teasing and pulling pranks on me, and Joe's the worse, I just wanted to get them back. Please don't punish Joe; he's already got to live with the fact that his hair is green."

Ben couldn't help smiling at the fact that his daughter was quit clever at times. "Alright Sue I won't punish him, but I do wish that you stop the pranks, you need to start growing up."

"Yes sir I will"

"I'll give you extra chores tomorrow"

"Yes sir, Pa" ben stopped at the door "could I help Hop-Sing in the kitchen sometimes?"

"Did you ask Hop-Sing?"

"Yes he said to ask you"

"Ok I'll arrange with Hop-Sing when you can help him. Night Sue"

"Thanks pa, night."

"Is that it?" an outrageous Joe slammed his fists on his pillow. "She just says sorry and you don't tan her."

"Joe you know I've tanned her in the past, and I'm giving her extra chores tomorrow."

"That's not enough, she dyed my hair green, and surely she should have a bigger punishment. Sometimes I think you go too soft on her."

"We agree pa" Adam spoke up

"Do you now, all three of you believe that I am soft on her" all three heads nod "Well let me tell you I don't. I treat her like I treat the rest of you. And remember she is still a kid you all were like that once. Now I'm going to go and rest I don't want to hear another word on this subject."

Ben turns and leaves the room.

"I wish sue would grow up faster!" Joe moan

"Me two little brother, me two"


End file.
